club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 1
Anon. editing on CP Wiki It appears Wikia have turned anon. editing off early on the CP Wiki!!!! I can't edit!!!!! 14:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, i got your message in the CPW. In case something is still wrong, please let me know. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Template:Demoted I have made a Template:Demoted. At the moment when } is added it links to the page about those rights. eg. demoted from patroller to rollback would link to the rollbacks page. However, if you are demoted from rollback to nothing then you don't want itto link to a page called noting. How do I use Spydar007 (Talk) 14:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, all right. Thanks for letting me know. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Temporary Admin Promotion Hello Penguin-Pal, Due to David being only part active, and Batreeqah being away for such a long time, the admins have decided to promote some temporary admins. You are one of them. You may want to look at for a guide to Admin Powers. You will be demoted from admin at the end of September. Enjoy your new powers!! Spydar007 (Talk) 14:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Coloured Links Globally I have asked Miron this and he says there is no way to do it but I want to check with you. As you know, you can add names of admins to make their names a colour on MediaWiki:Common.css. You do you of a way to add code to my global.js page on central to make all users in the group 'administrator' without needing to list their names? Spydar007 (Talk) 14:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js Hi P-P, Do you know why this isn't working? Spydar007 (Talk) 09:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Even after the changes you've made it still isn't importing it. Gold2232 should have the 'Rollback' and 'Chat Moderator' tags but he only has the 'Rollback'. :Spydar007 (Talk) 10:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Please fix it!! ::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::It STILL isn't working!! ::::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::It STILL isn't working!! :::::Spydar007 (Talk) 17:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't seem like he has chatmod rights anyway (regardless on the modified user access policy and feature). Try promoting him first and see if it changes anything. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come in chat. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come in chat. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) SoundCloud Hi P-P, I am trying to embed a song from SoundCloud into this page. To embed a song from SoundCloud, it says to add this code: However, when I add the code, I just get: Is there a way to fix this? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Penguin-Pal! - Jetpack Boost :Spydar007 (Talk) 11:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Your Admin Trial Hello, Please note that your rights have been changed from admin to coding and patroller again now as your admin trial has ended. Spydar007 (Talk) 08:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Template:Ambox Hi P-P, On this wiki, the Ambox template isn't as good and as editable as it is on the main wiki. Could you make the template the same on this wiki as it is on the main wiki and then run Syster to fix the parameters please? Spydar007 (Talk) 08:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I do. Please make the Ambox template on this wiki the same as on the main wiki. You then need to run Syster to fix the parameters. Syster is already marked as a bot. :Spydar007 (Talk) 09:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::To make life easier, I gave Syster admin rights. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for doing that. It was really helpful!! :::Spydar007 (Talk) 11:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Your welcome. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done. Your userpage - I just unprotected it as you're no longer admin. Do you want me to protect it to sysops only? :::::Spydar007 (Talk) 11:10, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's ok, you can leave it unprotected. Thank you :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:12, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Spydar007 (Talk) 09:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulations! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! thank you :) I'll try to do my best. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi P-P, I have promoted you to admin on the admins wiki so you can access the content. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Ok thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Music Problems Hi P-P, I am currently having some problems with Club Penguins music in 2 ways: 1. http://media1.clubpenguin.com . If I go onto this on the music section the music plays for about one second and then stops. (For example this won't play fully for me.) It worked on my old computer, but won't work on my new laptop (its Windows 8). Is there anything I can do about it or is it out of my control? 2. Template:EmbedMusic. When I go onto a page with this it works fine, but if I reload the page, edit it or go to a different page and come back the music won't play, similar to above. Is it supposed to do that or is it a glitch? Thank you for reading my message. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Music Problems Hi P-P, It appears that Flash Player is pre-installed to all Windows 8 devices (damn you Windows 8! :P). Because of this I can't uninstall it. What should I do? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE: Music Problems Hi again P-P, I have tried all the things on the page, but to no avail. I tried the forum there but there were no questions related to that. It must be my computer. Is there anything I can do? P.S. A lot of "RE:"s :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Music Problems Hi P-P, I have solved the problem by using Google Chrome. Thanks for all your help with this. P.S. If there was one more RE: the talk page would probably break! :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:14, August 28, 2013 (UTC)